Conventionally, as a wiring module that is attachable to a plurality of power storage elements, for example, a wiring module as described in Patent Document 1 (JP2013-143181A) is known. Patent Document 1 discloses a technology for connecting a detection wire to a bus bar with a wire connection portion consisting of a wire barrel portion (core wire connection portion) that connects electrode terminals of adjacent single batteries (power storage elements) and an insulation barrel portion (crimping portion) that holds the detection wire, which are arranged in the middle of the bus bar in plan view. With this conventional art, it is possible to connect the detection wires to the bus bars with the same wire connection portions consisting of the wire barrel portion and the insulation barrel portion even if the bus bars are arranged in two rows, in accordance with the layout of the single batteries, that is, in accordance with the layout of the power storage elements.